Adventures of the All Star Heroes/Episode 4
This is the 4th episode of Adventures of the All Star Heroes. Plot Baron Von Bats has returned from his grave to seek revenge on all who opposed him. But he has something different in mind, he has join the villains in their quest for world domination. Joseph has asked Master Eon to call three mysterious heroes to join the All Stars, who are: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. But more evil comes along when Emperor GatorMill summons Dr. Eggman, Sonic's arch enemy. Can DK's All Star Squad send Baron Von Bats back to his grave? Baron of the Bats (The scene starts at a scary graveyard) (We see a gravestone which read: "Here Lies Baron Von Bats" Soon, a flash of lightining hits the grave, causing Baron Von Bats to raise from his grave with his vampire zombie minions.) (At the Villain Headquarters) Uka Uka: Imbeciles! Fools!! Nincompoops!!! Is there nothing you idiots can do right?! Baron Von Bats (Offscreen): My, my. Such an adittude for a two dimensional villain. King K.Rool: What?! Who invited him?! Baron Von Bats: I am the one and only: Baron Von Bats! Lord Betrayus: So, you're some type of vampire zombie of some kind. Baron Von Bats: I am indeed. Emperor GatorMill: How intresting, that gives me a diabolical plan. We'll have Baron Von Bats and his minions take care of the All Star Heroes and once he has destroyed them. He will be free from his grave forever! Baron Von Bats: Very well, now my minions. Let us find the All Star Heroes! (The Vampire Zombies bowed in agreement and they set off.) (Meanwhile) (Joseph is seen reading a comic book when he heard people screaming) Joseph: Oh no, I gotta get to Master Eon! (At the Academy) Master Eon: Joseph, what brings you to the academy? Joseph: There are vampire zombies everywhere! I think my team needs a bit more reinforcement. Master Eon: Very well, Joseph. (Uses his magic to summon 3 heroes from the sky from outside) Sonic, Tails & Knuckles: Wooooooooooooaaaaaahh! Sonic: Where are we? Master Eon: You are in Skylands, I am Master Eon. Joseph: Uh, Master Eon. I don't mean to interrupt, but the leader of the vampire zombies is here. (Baron Von Bats arrives with his minions and polished his staff while Sonic eats one of his chili dogs) Sonic: Oh, we get it. No problem, I'm used to stuff like this. Joseph: Who are you guys? Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna, just call me Knuckles. Sonic: Now, let's turn this vampire's lights out. (A long pause occurs as Sonic and Baron Von Bats looked at each other, Sonic is about to attack Baron Von Bats, but an uncomfortable Joseph holds him back) Joseph: NO! DON'T! Pac-Man: What's going on? Coco: Is that a zombie gentleman? Baron Von Bats: Insolent bandicoot! I am the almighty Baron Von Bats! (Baron Von Bats summons his Vampire Zombie minions with his staff) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes